I'm Scared of Losing You
by Fabina4190
Summary: Continuation on Thursday 2/9/12's episode,"House of Hex" Nina wakes up in a hospital & Fabian's there. Will they get back together. My thoughts on what could've happened. Possible 3-2-1-shot. Still deciding. Rated T for Teenage behavior.


Disclaimer: Do not own HOA or HHA. Kay, bye.

"Ah!" I screamed as I shot up. The last I remember was when I was Senkhara and all of my friends ran from me.

"Nina!" Someone yelled as they wrapped their arms around me. I looked up at the blue eyes that were sparkling.  
>"You okay?" Fabian asked releasing me.<p>

"Yeah, just-" I looked around and saw we were alone in the hospital room. "I had a dream about…you know."

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah, and it ended with Patricia not being able to talk and you forgetting everything." I paused. "You remember everything, right?" I asked him and his face blanked.

"Who's Senkhara again?" I panicked.  
>"You have to remember!" I whisper-yelled to him. I went to grab his arm but he stopped me.<br>"Relax, Nina, I remember." He said soothing me. He started to rub circles in my back.  
>"How do I know your not lying?" I asked. He sighed and lifted his short sleeve to reveal the mark. "Oh good! I mean, bad but good that you remember." I said and he laughed.<p>

"Nina, how could I forget someone like Senkhara?" He said and I smiled.  
>"Because she did it to you because I disrespected her by standing up to her." He looked at me in an uneasy way.<br>"You stood up to her? How?" He asked still rubbing circles in my back.  
>"I kind of…walked right through her and said she wasn't real…" I said looking down.<br>"Nina, she gave us tattoos. I think she is real." He said making me giggle to lighten the mood.

"I know but…she's a ghost." I said. "Oh, how did I get here?" I asked confused.  
>"Well, the real story is that Amber and I had an idea about the horns in the tunnels so we went looking for you. I found you next to the house, passed out and then I picked you up and brought you into the house, told Vera, and here you are. The next day…" He mumbled off.<br>"What?" I asked quickly. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his phone.

"It is…a quarter after 5."  
>"Oh. That's good. Its 5 AM right? So, I've only been out for about 9 hours." I said relieved.<p>

"Yeah, well, No…34 hours." He said quietly.

"What, 34 hours? I've really been out.  
>"Yeah, which is why I'm happy you woke! I was afraid you were in a coma!" He said hugging me again.<p>

"And how did I forget? Did I just wake up and forget or did she do something to me? What happened?"

"Well, I didn't realize it at first, but I noticed it at Jerome and Amber's ping pong tournament. You didn't remember how to play ping pong and Patricia was explaining, then I told her to be quiet if she doesn't say anything nice and-" I looked up at his eyes and he seemed concerned. I felt him grab my hand as I paused.  
>"-And then she couldn't talk and I turned to you being smart and my best friend and you didn't remember and it was my entire fault!" I said becoming panicky again.<p>

"Standing up to Senkhara is nothing to be ashamed of." He said as he squeezed my hand giving me slight butterflies but I still felt a little emotional since the dream was so real.

"No, that's not all I did… I was the cause of you forgetting." I said feeling a few tears fill my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"You and Joy were going to go to the movies and I got jealous because you said maybe to her about having Patricia chaperon. Then when you two parted ways, you saw me and tried to explain to me that you were just friends. I wouldn't let you and I was acting like a jealous little girl about a toy. I was jealous because we never went to the movies as friends or more but she would get to twice! Then I told you to forget everything and you did and I'm just scared!" I said as I felt tears come out.  
>"Nina," Fabian said as he took his thumb and wiped them away. "I took Joy to that Egyptian movie before because I needed information and I knew she would make a move. I didn't want Joy to make a move, because I love you." I blushed.<br>"Well…" I wasn't going to let him win me back that easily. "How did you even get involved with Joy and the movies?" I said fiercely. Maybe a little too fiercely since he had hurt in his eyes.

"I was trying to let her down easy, you know, trying to tell her I wanted to be friends but Amber gave me bad advice."

"I bet that's how it happened."

"It is the way it happened." He said as he got up and started to walk out.  
>"Fabian, wait!" I said quickly.<p>

"What?" He asked turning to me.  
>"Please don't leave me here alone." I said quietly.<p>

"Why shouldn't I? The way you've been treating me, I think I have the right." He said as I saw hurt flash his eyes again.  
>"I-I'm scared…" I said looking down.<p>

"What are of scared of?" He sighed.

"Of losing you." I said still looking down. It was silent in the room when I felt someone put two fingers under my chin. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. He pulled back and it felt like hell.  
>"Nina, how do you think I felt to see you lifeless? I felt pure terror when I found you at the side of the house." I moved over and he knew what I meant. He slipped into the bed and put his arm around me.<p>

I thought you were dead! When I picked you up, you whispered my name and I felt a little more brave, just knowing you were breathing and in my arms." I blushed deep red.

"You know I still love you, right?" He said as I smiled.

"I still love you." I said and he pecked me on the lips. I smiled widely in utter bliss.  
>All of a sudden, Nurse Noa walked in and smiled. I think she was from another country.<p>

"Nienke en Fabian ware liefde." She smiled. We smiled back and then Fabian got out of the bed.

"I'm going to do some tests. It will only take a few minutes." She said as Fabian nodded and walked out.

"Noa en Jeron hebben geen ware liefde..." she mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked.  
>"Nothing." She responded as she looked at the machines.<p>

"Nienke en Fabian ware liefde." She smiled at me again.  
>"How do you know my boyfriend's name?" Was he my boyfriend? I had no idea. I assume so.<br>"I had a feeling once i saw you two." She said nicely. I must have looked confused because she added, "You remind me of some old friends. If you ever needed help with _anything_ just ask." She said anything like she knew anything that was going on. Before she left the room, she said it one more time.

"Nienke en Fabian ware lifde."

"Um, what does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means don't lose that boy. Trust me, he's the one..." She said as she walked out. Fabian walked in and smiled at me.

"Everything good?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, i guess." I said think about Nurse Noa.<p>

"What did that saying mean?" He asked me.  
>"Oh, didn't get to ask her." I lied. He gave me a look knowing that i was lying. "I'll tell you tomorrow." I said and he smirked.<p>

"Fine." He said as he sat in the chair next to my bed.

"But she did say that you are the one for me..."  
>"She might be right." He said as he kissed me. I deepened the kiss and put my arms around his neck. I was smiling through the whole thing.<p>

All of a sudden a squeal filled the room. We instantly pulled away blushing at Amber and Alfie who were at the door.

"They're back! Fabina is back!" She yelled. I smiled at her but Nurse Noa's voice kept going through my head. Except instead of saying 'Nienke en Fabian ware liefde.' She was saying, 'Amber en Appie ware lifede.' I couldn't help smile when words popped into my head that made sense.

"True love..." I whispered. Fabian kissed my cheek and i smiled. True love, alright.

**(Authors bable)**

**Very Fluffy and i don't like doing fluffy all the time. More of a tragedy person. But only some will get Nurse Noa. Some won't. I was thinking of making this a little 3-shot but wasn't sure. Just to test out if HHA and HOA could collab. At this moment, it will be a one-shot. Wow, it turned from a Fabina follow up from last episode to HHA. Wow. Just Amazeballs how my mind is... Oh, and my dutch talent at bad sentences! I am english speaking so excuse bad dutch! Did it by myself.**

**Translation: **Nienke en Fabian ware lifede.** 'Nienke and Fabian true love.' **

**Translation:** Noa en Jeron hebben geen ware liefde. **'Noa and Jerome no true love.'**


End file.
